


Sycophant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [330]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs get married and have to deal with Senior.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/27/2000 for the word [sycophant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/27/sycophant).
> 
> sycophant  
> A person who attempts to win favor by flattering people of wealth or influence; a parasite; a toady.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #052 Wedding.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sycophant

“You look good.” Senior complimented Tony and Gibbs as they stood in matching tuxedos after their wedding ceremony.

Gibbs shook his head in disgust at Senior’s sycophant behavior. Not that either Gibbs or Tony was really wealthy, but he knew that Senior was only sucking up to them in hopes of them helping him financially from time to time.

Tony squeezed Gibbs waist and smiled at him. “He does clean up good, doesn’t he?” Tony replied not wanting a fight to break out today and ruin their wedding. 

Senior nodded and moved out of the way, so that Tony and Gibbs could greet the next in the receiving line.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
